stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darvink Havik
Darvink Havik was a Falegobarian aristocrat who became Lord of his home city of Falegobar and joined the Great Knights under Belfaenar Rochir when the Serpentine attacked, primarily controlling their navy. However, disagreements with Jygarn Invincibilis, the second leader of the Great Knights, led to a skirmish known as the Geirus Incident, in which Jygarn and Darvink battled each other with small armies. In the aftermath of the incident, Jygarn decided to exile Darvink, who then left with a vast portion of his followers and navy to resettle the western coast of the Ramus region, claiming it as his own and even founding the city of Havik on the ruins of Visarps, which was named after him. His descendants would later go on to form the Havik Kingdom and reconcile with the Great Knights, while still remaining a separate entity. Childhood Darvink was born in the prosperous coastal city of Falegobar. From an early age, he was educated in the typical subjects of a lord, groomed to become an aristocrat by his parents. Although not of complete noble birth, Darvink's parents had been earned their fame through military and naval prowess, having lived as pirates for several years of their lives. Now, they had settled down and expected their children to pursue similar adventures while gaining positions of power. At the time, Falegobar was part of a loosely connected league of cities known as the Falasian League, which was designed to defend trading interests in the region, and each city was ruled by a lord. Darvink had already begun stepping into his parent's shoes, becoming the first of their children to attack a convoy of rival trade ships successfully at the age of 16. Although Falegobar was not necessarily renowned for its pirates, Darvink began to specialise in raiding ships and settlements along the coast of the Maxilla Peninsula in the name of the Falasian League. His expert sailing abilities and persona as a daring pirate led to him gaining immense popularity from the people of Falegobar and several other Falasian cities. Lordship When Darvink came of age at 18, he swiftly embarked on a small raiding expedition in the north, targeting a few villages known for their magical artefacts. In a series of brutally swift battles, Darvink and his soldiers overwhelmed the villagers and secured a few artefacts to return home with. They were placed in the city of Visarps, a major trading centre and effectively secured Darvink's popularity. Only two years later, Darvink became the youngest Lord of a Falasian League city, becoming Lord of Falegobar and retaining the position for ten years. During this period, Darvink continued his doctrine of naval expansion, encouraging the use of raiding parties to secure loot from poorly-defended coastal areas or create tributary states with which the Falasian League could expand into. Economically, this was a huge success for the Falasian League and trade of raw materials from across all of Eastern Cranium became commonplace. The benefits of his economic policies allowed Darvink to develop the city of Falegobar culturally, commissioning the building of the numerous temples dedicated to the several deities that the people worshipped and exercising religious tolerance to encourage foreign interest. Unbeknownst to the Falasians, all of this work was about to be devastated by the arrival of the dreaded Serpentine. Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Great Knights Category:Eclipse of the Knights Category:The Great Northern Saga Category:Alive Category:The Knight's Oath